Love is love
by yotoots
Summary: Slightly Au. Couple pairings Wade & Zoey, George and Annabeth, Lavon and Lemon and some of my own original characters.


**My very first hart of dixie fan fiction. It will be slighty AU as it will have some of my own made up characters in it as well as some of the most loved show ones of coarse. Anyways the pairings will be Wade & Zoey, Lemon and Lavon, George and Annabeth, Brick and Emily.**

 **Anyways onto my story. P.S I do not own Hart Of Dixie or it's character's.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoey had just finished her schooling she was off to college. She was going with her boyfriend and he was her first love, her friend had told her to becareful and to keep in touch as she was doing a different coarse at a school in Atlanta. Zoey was sad to loose her bestfriend but she understood life went on. She hugged her friend goodbye and left for her college coarse where she was going to be a student Dr at one of the best hospitals in new york city. She kept thinking about the old man who she met when she graduated school who offered her a job in a place called Bluebell Alabama.

So Six years later at just 24 Zoey found herself pregnant to her long term boyfriend. When he found out he broke it off and said he did not have time to have a child. Zoey was crushed but she was happy because her bestfriend was back in Newyork and she had done well for herself she had 2 businesses which were doing very well and she was rolling in the money. She helped Zoey and when the babies were born she moved in with Zoey so Zoey could finish her internship. When she did she found out from her boss that she was not getting the job she wanted and he told her to work as a GP and get some bedside manners.

Zoey was crushed again, her father had walked out on her when she was younger and he barely spoke to her anymore. She did not understand why. Her twin baby girls were now 2 years old and very cute. Black hair like there dad's and hazel eyes/blue eyes and Tanned skin like there mom's. Zoey was sitting with her bestfriend Tanisha and they were feeding her daughts some lunch. Zoey was feeding Arianna and Tanisha was feeding Jayliza when Tanisha spoke up "Why don't you just take the job with Harley and move to bluebell it will be good for you and the girls and who knows you might love the small town, Country life is the best". Zoey spoke up and said "But who will help me out with my daughters and I will miss you a lot". Her friend smiled and said "Stop it I'm sure Harley will help and I'm a phone call away and when I go back to atlanta I'm a few hours by car away".

Zoey thought all night about it and decided her friend was right they needed this move. So when morning came she and her friend began to pack up Zoeys things and her daughters things. Zoey hopped on a bus with her daughters that day and went to Bluebell Alabama. When she got there she learned Harley had died she was upset because now she was alone, the lady took Zoey and the twins to the plantation and Lavon housed them. Everyone wondering where the childrens dad was because they were cute as a button. Zoey called her friend and told her what she was told and her friend told her to stick it out and give it ago she sighed but agreed. Zoey was suprised that the house she was given was two story. She thought she could do it up when she had time for now all three of them would stay down stairs and she would get something to put in-front of the stairs so her little girls do not get hurt.

Zoey fed the girls and then got them bathed and ready for bed, she put them in there portable cots and then turned the light off in the little bedroom and left just a lamp on. She then went to work on unpacking as much of there stuff as she could. At around 11pm she climbed into her bed having just finished making it up and then turned the lamp off and fell asleep. The next morning Zoey woke up before her little girls like normal. She had her shower and got dressed for the day. At around 7:30 AM her little girls woke up and she got them dressed and then walked out with them and carried them down the stairs out the front and put them in the stroller. She then went back up and grabbed her handbag and closed the front door. She made note to work on how the house looked outside first and to make a play pen area for her daughters on the front small lawn.

Zoey knocked on Lavon's door and he came and opened it up and told her to come in, when she did her only two questions were "Where is a good place to get breakfast and how far walking is the medical practice I was not paying attention lastnight". Lemon laughed and Arianna cried she did not like Lemon's laugh, Lavon glared at Lemon for scaring the little girl like that. Zoey picked Arianna up and made her feel better just as the door opened and in walked a Tall man and a cute little boy who must be like 3 or 4 years old. Arianna waved at the little boy and then giggled when he scrunched his nose at her.

Zoey put Arianna back down just as Lavon said "Zoey meet Wade and his 3 almost 4 year old son Jackson, and you can eat breakfast here like everyone else, what do you want to feed Arianna and Jayliza?". Zoey looked at Wade and said "Hi Wade and Lemon and hello there cute little Jackson". She than looked back at Lavon and said "Do you have any fruit they love fruit".

Lavon smiled and got the fruit salad out of the fridge and got out two small bowls and a bigger one for Zoey and handed her the bowls of fruit as he said "Do you need help to feed them at the same time?". Zoey looked around noticing everyone was looking at her as she said "I'm okay I don't want to bother anyone with my children".

Zoey sat down and began to feed the girls a peice of fruit at a time, she was shocked when Lavon and Lemon walked over and took the bowls off her so she could eat. She smiled and said in a soft tone "Thank you that's mighty kind of you". They both nodded with a smile. Wade smirked at the sexy doctor.


End file.
